Turn End
by Bottomless Sea
Summary: As they disappeared into the inn, unknowingly to them there were eyes that watching every of theirs moves. The owner chuckled silently before said, "…the time has come. It was the end of your turn, my dear Generation of Miracles…" Set after the Winter Cup, Undecided pairing(s), you guys choose.
1. Chapter 1

**Turn End**

**A/N :** First attempt in writing a fic, so yeah… I need your advice to improve my writing skill. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ *bow*

More A/N after the story.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything except the story~

Hope you enjoy and review please~

* * *

**Turn 1 :** _"An E-mail"_

A pair of eyes were wide open, revealing a pair of baby-blue colored eyes. The owner immediately shut them again because of the pain which caused by the sun-light that sneaked into the room from the cracks of his curtains.

After adjusting his eyes, the teen got up from his bed and began to relaxing his stiff-muscles. Soon, he rushed to the bathroom to remove the residual sleepiness.

He washed his face in the bathroom sink and dried it with a towel. Then, he looked up at his face in the sink's mirror and readied himself to face the tough challenge which became a habit in every time he woke up from bed, taming his bed-hair.

After 25 minutes of trying but to no avail, he finally gave up by letting the bed-hair tamed itself. He immediately came out of the bathroom to found his phone rang. Soon, he took the light blue colored phone and flipped it open after seeing the caller ID.

"Hello…and good morning, Kise-kun." he said with the usual flat tone.

"Hello and good morning, Kurokocchiiii!" Kise replied with his usual jumpy-energetic nature.

The teen –Kuroko– slightly frowned at the sudden loud voice from Kise. Luckily, he had his ear away from the phone before the overly-energetic-loud blonde can replied.

"Is there something matter, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked as he looked at the wall-clock that pointed at 07:15.

"Nothing~ I just wondering if Kurokocchi had received and read the mail from Akashicchi~" Kise replied.

"A mail…?" Kuroko removed the phone to checked and found the unread mail icon printed on the left above the screen. He brought the phone back to his ear. "…I have, but I haven't read it yet" he continued.

"Is that so? Well, read it first then and I will call again! Bye, Kurokocchi~" Kise said as he hung up.

After the little chat, Kuroko immediately opened the entry box, and sure enough, at the top of it, there was an unread mail with Akashi Seijuurou's name printed on the screen. Kuroko frowned slightly when he saw his former captain's name. Nonetheless, he opened the mail and began to read.

**To :** Kuroko Tetsuya (黒子 テツヤ)

**From :** Akashi Seijuurou (赤司 征十郎)

**Subject :**Let's met.

_Gather at the usual place, 10 a.m. sharp._

Kuroko stared at the brief sentence, trying to figure out what was the purpose of his former captain. Why did Akashi suddenly want them to gather? Is he planning something (again)? He didn't know, in fact no one ever knew about what was being planned by Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko kept staring intently at the screen, thought about various possible reasons as well as the answers until the vibration of the phone made him gasped slightly and almost dropping the electronic object as a result. He stared at the caller ID before pressed the button.

Klik.

"Hello, Kise-kun." he said after regained his composure.

"Hello, Kurokocchi! You've read the mail, right?" Kise asked with too much enthusiasm in his voice.

"I have. Is there something about it?" Okay, Kuroko felt the blond was also up to something.

"Oh, no it's just… Hehe…actually if Kurokocchi doesn't mind –"

"I refuse." Kuroko replied flatly without hesitation, let alone though about… err whatever Kise was asked or planning about.

"How mean~ I haven't even finished yet, Kurokocchi!" Kise whined.

'Kise-kun probably crying dramatically on the other line now.' Kuroko thought before said,

"…oh"

"Mou! Umm, …if Kurokocchi doesn't mind –" Kuroko bit his tongue to prevent himself from cutting Kise again " –can we go there together? I'll pick Kurokocchi up…" Kise said almost begging and pleading so that his invitation would be accepted.

"… please?" He added.

Kuroko though about it for a moment and then started to open his mouth, ready to say "no" to Kise if the latter didn't cut him.

"Kise-kun, I –"

"Please…pretty please, Kurokocchi…" Kise pleaded desperately.

Kuroko sighed. When Kise used that tone, he couldn't say "no" to the blonde. 'Well, just considering this as a gift because Kise-kun often paid a visit to me, including the vanilla milkshake treats too' Kuroko noted to himself.

"Okay then."

"Really?! Yayy! Thank you, Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi is the best~" Kise said with the fully-returned enthusiasm.

Kuroko smiled faintly at this. Kise sometimes acted like a child. Wait, not sometimes but always.

"Hehe~ well, I'll pick Kurokocchi up at 9, okay~."

"Isn't that too early, Kise-kun?"

"How about before we go there, we go for a walk first? I will treat Kurokocchi a cup of milkshake of course~" Kise said in a sing-sang voice.

Hearing the word "milkshake", Kuroko knew that he couldn't refuse.

"Okay." he said quietly.

"It's the deal then! See you at 9, Kurokocchi! Bye~" Kise said before hung up.

Kuroko sighed slightly as he flipped his phone back. He then looked at the wall-clock, again.

07.25

'Better to clean and feed Nigou now." Kuroko said absentmindedly before walking toward the door.

Looks like there is still one hour and thirty-five minutes left before the ruckus came.

.

.

.

Also,

Two hours and thirty-five minutes left before the chaos began.

__ To be Continue __

* * *

**A/N :** So, how is it? I hope you like it~

By the way, I still confused about the pairing(s)… especially the main one~

Should I make it GoMXKuroko, AkaKuro, AoKuro, KiKuro, MidoKuro, MuraKuro, or maybe no pairing(s)? As for me, I actually choose AkaKuro because lately, my AkaKuro feels were kicking out, don't know why~

Oh and I desperately need a beta-reader to fixing my errors~

Once again, hope you liked the story and see you at the next "turn"~

Regards,

_Bottomless Sea_


	2. Chapter 2

**Turn 2 : ****_"The Plan_****"**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KnB**

* * *

In a park near Teikou Middle School, we could see two teenagers were standing below a big tree that stood in the center of the park. The unusual hair's colors of the teens make them become an object to see at by the walking passerby which of course they had been ignored the glances for about 20 minutes now.

"Haaa .. so hot!" a tanned one said while consuming his popsickle, "Oi four-eyes, what time is it?" He asked, which earned him a glare from another teen with glasses that holding a..bunny doll?..in his left hand.

Nonetheless, the asked teen answered, "09:55 .." He said after looking at his watch. "– and can you stop doing that? " he added as he adjusted his glasses.

The said teen - Aomine - stopped in the mid-track in re-entering the popsickle back into his mouth. He glanced at the bespectacled man, "Got a problem with that, Midorima?"

"Hmph, It's just disgusting to see at. Don't you know how your thing called face look like now?" Said the glasses teen called Midorima.

"O'ya? Hmm.." mumble the dark blue haired teen, "ok then, give me the bunny." he said with a small smirk as he held out his hand.

"Huh? Why?" Midorima asked back.

"Well, to clean my face of course." Aomine said as his smirk widened.

"What?! No way! It's my lucky item for today!" Midorima said as he held close the said bunny protectively.

"Pfft, still a nonsense as ever~" Aomine said mockingly.

"Are you picking a fight, Ahomine?" Midorima narrowed his eyes.

Aomine smirked widely, "Bring it on, four-eyes."

Before they had time to step forward, they were stopped by a large body that stood between them.

"Move, Murasakibara. Now." said Midorima with an angry tone.

"Can't do, Mido-chin. Aka-chin would be mad~" said the big teen - Murasakibara - while continuing to consume his -what happened to be- chips back.

"Very well, Atsushi." said someone behind them. Aomine and Midorima froze, while Murasakibara turned back to find a scarlet haired teen walked up to them.

"Oh, hello Aka-chin~" said Murasakibara to the scarlet-haired teen.

The teen just nodded in greeting back. He then looked at Midorima and Aomine who still stood motionless in place.

"Daiki. Shintarou."

Slowly but surely, both Aomine and Midorima turned their head and found Akashi's heterochromatic eyes, which glinted with danger, stared back at them.

'We are done.' thought them in unison.

"HEEEII!" A high pitched voice from afar made them turn to look at the source, except Akashi.

The voice was coming from Kise who was running toward them. Shortly though, the youth arrived in the small group while panting slightly.

"Fuuh~.. sorry late, our train had been delayed for a while .. hehe~" he said once he managed to calm his breathing.

Aomine, who secretly thanked Kise, raised an eyebrow, "we?"

"Oh, I mean me and Kurokocchi, right Kurokocchi? ... Eh? Kurokocchi?! Ahhh! Where's Kurokocchi?!" He said, suddenly went into panicking mode.

"I'm here, Kise-kun." said someone from behind. They automatically turned their head and found the tired-looking Kuroko who was leaning against the wall for supporting himself from falling. Akashi, who accompanied him from the very start, rubbed his back softly in order to calm the almost fainted teen.

"Aaaah! Forgive me, Kurokocchi! Are you okay?" Kise asked after arrived in front of the light blue-haired teen.

"I'm not okay, Kise-kun." Kuroko said. Even though the teen was badly tired, his voice was remained flat as usual.

The answer made Kise felt guiltier, "Sorry Kurokocchi..." He said desperately. Kise was biting his under lip in order to keep the tears from falling.

Kuroko who looked much calmed now, looked at Kise. Looking at him who resembled like a lost puppy, made Kuroko melt though his face remained flat. He sighed and said, "I'm just kidding Kise-kun."

Kise, with tears in the edge in his eyes, turned to Kuroko "I don't think so, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko slowly approached Kise who was sulking like a puppy at the moment. Kuroko gave him a small smile as he gently patted Kise's head.

"I'm really fine, Kise-kun." he repeated the sentence softly and much more gentle than before.

Kise stared at those mesmerizing baby blue eyes and blushed. Soon, a smile was broke on his handsome face. "Hehe~" he chuckled as he leaned closer to the touch.

But for the sake of Nyamperowna, this lovely-cute scene was destroyed by Aomine who suddenly came out of nowhere and casually brought his arm on Kuroko's shoulder, preventing the blue haired teen patted the blonde instantly.

"Yo, Tetsu! Long time no see huh?" He asked with a laugh while in the background, Kise pouted, clearly annoyed.

He started, "Mou, Aominecchi! Give back my Kurokocchi! I still wa—"

SWUUSH!

Kise hold his breath, as well as the others. The blonde was almost being hit by a scissor that suddenly flew from nowhere toward him. Just 2.5 centimeters again before it hit exactly on his right cheek. The scissor was impaled on the tree behind Kise for now.

Of course, everyone in there was obvious at who the suspect is. Who would be threw a scissor at someone without care let alone hesitant? Just the one and only Akashi Seijuurou would be.

By the action and the gaze Akashi was giving them, it was enough to tell them that the former captain was impatient, well pissed maybe more suitable than that.

Being an obedient child he was (a.k.a still treasuring his life), Kise immediately stood up and walked to the place where Midorima and Murasakibara be. His legs were shaking so badly to the point where walking was the most difficult thing he ever do.

As for Aomine, he immediately withdrew his hand from Kuroko and just like Kise, dutifully walked to Midorima and the others.

Kuroko was just giving them a puzzled look. Well, Akashi's earlier action was indeed pretty scary, but somehow he didn't feel threatened by it. That's why, he didn't think too much about the action.

'Never mind.' he thought to himself before walking over to where the rest are gathered.

Without him realizing it, the heterochromatic eyes that belong to his former captain were following his moves.

If you look at them carefully, the eyes were implied something that you couldn't read let alone guessed.

* * *

SHINGGGG~

Silence burst in that small group. No one dared to spoke until Akashi clasped his hands to get the others attention. When he got what he wanted, he smiled which made them cringed as he began to spoke, "So, are there any of you already have a plan to spend the holidays?" They frowned in unison, why did Akashi suddenly asked them about it?

'No, it can't be that or..it is? ' Midorima thought as his eyebrows knitted slightly, so slightly to the point it looked almost invisible.

"Good, Shintarou" Akashi said which earned him Midorima's surprised yet amazed look. The rest of the group just stared at the two of them, clearly confused.

"Umm, Akashicchi ... can you explain the detail...please?" Kise said with slightly trembling voice, probably still in shock with the flying scissors incident he was faced before.

"Let's get to the point then, cancel ALL of your plans this week..," Akashi said, emphasizing the word "all".

"Umm...but why, Akashicchi?" Kise replied. Akashi shoot him a glare which made Kise shut his mouth immediately.

"Very well Ryouta, but like you have already realized, I haven't finished yet. That's very rude of you, isn't it?" Akashi said with threatening voice. As for Kise, the latter was looked down at his shoes, not wanting to stare at those heterochromatic eyes of his former captain. The weight silent was brought again until, this time, Kuroko was the one who broke the silent, "Akashi-kun, can you please tell us your reason?" Kuroko said politely. Seeing it was Kuroko who asking it politely, not to mention in the right time, there wasn't any point in not answering the question.

"Well then, to make it simple, we will hold a reunion this week" He said, get to the point instantly. The others looked a little surprised about it to the point no one said anything and Akashi took that as an agreement.

"Well, it's decided then. We will be doing our reunion at the Tsumagoi Hot Springs and we will be leaving at 5 a.m. tomorrow morning, so you know what to do tonight." said Akashi.

"Wow wow oo, hooold on a minute! Are you serious, Akashi?!" Aomine asked incredulously.

"Since when I am not, Daiki?" Akashi said threateningly.

'Shit!' Aomine cursed, 'Think about something..some..e- excuses..yeah!' he thought. Aomine then opened his mouth, ready to give some of his opinions, "we—well, I.. It's so sudden! Mo..moreover, there are still many things that need to be prepared right '?, yet again we do not rent in that Tsu..Tsumagi? arrgh!-whatever hot spring, right?!"

The others, minus Akashi, looked at him like he was grow two heads. Aomine who felt the gaze, turned to face them with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"You scared me, Aomine" Midorima said flatly, as if it can explain their behavior. Aomine looked confuse before shrugged it off, letting the topic left behind. He didn't understand at whatever that four horoscope freak eyes had just said so, he let it be.

"No need to worry. After all, I've prepared everything, therefore there is no longer the word "no", isn't it?" Akashi asked calmly while twirling the scissor that happened to be in his hand.

SNIP!

"YES" they replied in unison, together with the face that clearly looked terror and traumatized, minus Kuroko (let's just said his is flat) and Murasakibara (* munching* * nodding * *munching*). Akashi smirked, looking satisfied at the result.

"Good. Now, you can go home to get ready and I will be send about the detail later. We don't want to lose more time, do we? ..."

Without waiting for responses, he continue,

"You are dismissed"

__ To be Continue __

* * *

A/N : Heyya~ loooooong time no seee~

Hehe...

.

I'M SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!DX  
I don't have any excuses..yeah..okay..maybe I have..but I'm toooo lazy to explain it..-_-  
Blame my laziness..I know..  
Laziness is my hardest enemies to eliminate_-"

Okay, I admit it..this "Turn" had finished long long time ago..but!  
I don't have any internet access in my house...  
Do I ever mention about me living in a mountain?  
Not literally tough, but that's what my friends told me..

And I'm just realized it now..

THEY ARE RIGHT! (ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ

Okay, cut my unnecessary live-story..back to our topic ..wait, do we have any topic from the beginning? Mah, whatever~ -3-

OH! RIGHT!

**Special thanks to :**

**pinacchi, MinRisa91, iKitsuNeko, R3iga1004, Lilyka, SadisticPrincess13, Kaikaze, AkaKuro forever, mr-raindrops, neko-tan, Mikitsu Kisa-chan, .Pearl, YunaKuran-Hibari  
**  
You guys are great! Thanks for reviewing the first chapter! ;3

Wow, AkaKuro pair is sure dominating the world heeh~ ( I know, it's dramatic, but well you know what I mean, right? *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*)

For :

**R3iga1004** : hehe~ thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. And actually, I have a plan to make AoKise..but I'm not sure myself..  
Truthfully, I haven't read any AoKise before..okay maybe I have but I think it's not as much as I read AkaKuro ;p  
Therefore, I need some inspiration, so if you have any recommended story about AoKise pair, don't hesitate to tell me because I really (desperately) need it! Hope you can help me~

Well, it isn't just for R3iga-cchi..anyone who read it can help me of course! I will be very happy! Thank you! :3

**Kaikaze** : thank you soooo much for your opinion, senpai! XD I'm sooooo happy, hehe~  
Glad you like it~  
Well, for the sake of the story, I'll have them to be a little OOC, because..ahem..I will...  
TORTURE THEM! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
*:;,щ(✧⌣✧щ) :.,;*  
Oops, sorry..

But, I will try my best to keep them In Character..I love their original one after all, well obsessed maybe~  
So yeah, wish me luck! ;3

**mr-raindrops** : thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!  
Oh, about Akashi's motives, let me tell you..  
If you thought that all of his motives are just for the reunion (like in this chapter) then, you got it half-right~  
We are talking about Akashi Seijuurou, aren't we~? I hope you got what I meant ;)

And for everyone, thank you for the supports!

Oh, well then..

*took Kise out of nowhere*

Kise : "Eh, what are you doing Nami-cchi?!"

Me : "Shussh! Kidnap you of course!" *looking the surrounding carefully*

Kise : "EEH?! FOR WHAT?!" *panicking*

Me : *wishpering something* "understood?"

Kise : *nodded*

Me : "Good, now shut up."

Kise : *thumbs up*

Me : "Well then everyone, I hope this chapter is fun enough..and do not worry, I'm still teasing them, I can't help it but to fulfilling my wild desires~ Huahahahaha

Kise : *paled*

Me : "Ok then! Kise!"

Kise : "Ha-hai! Well then everyone, that's the end of a looooong Author's note ever! Even tough, most of that are unnecessary things to do, but being careless our Author here she is, she done them tough!"

Me : *glared at Kise* "What did you say~? I didn't remember telling you about that line, so I guess you make it up yourself, am I right~?" *pulled a scissor out of nowhere*

Kise : "Hieeeee! Nami-cchi! Wh..where do y..you ge..get th..that?"

Me : "Hoho, you don't need to know but to answer my question, K.I.S.E.K.U.N~?"

Kise : "I...I'm..SOOOOOORRY!" *run away*

Me : "Korraaaaa! Matteeeee!" *run for Kise*

*out of nowhere, Kuroko popped out*

Kuroko : "Because either Nami-san or Kise-kun was unable to tell you this, I'm here to giving the message *sipped the vanilla flavored milkshake* Review, please?"

GYAAAAAAAAA!

Kuroko : "Looks like Kise-kun had been caught. I hope he rest in piece"

That day, Kise Ryouta had lost something important.

Kise : "MY HAIIIIIIRRRRRRR"

Yup. He lost his precious blonde hair.

Medetashi...medetashi...

OWARI~

* * *

**_*Sneak Peak = _****Read with your own risk~ douzoooo :)**

_"What it is, Satsuki?" He said while scratching his neck with the other hand._

.

"Satsuki said we have to wait her, don't ask me why, she just said that before hanging up" he said, clearly annoyed about it.

All pairs of eyes stared at their former captain. The said person just smiled (smirked) slightly before saying,

"Let's wait for her, shall we?"

.

"There's someone who wish to talk to you, guys!" She said with a knowing smile planted on her beautiful face.

.

"Long time no see, Nii-san tachi"

.  
.  
**Turn 3.5 : ****_"The Call"_**

Until then~

_**Regards,**_

_**Bottomless Sea**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Turn End **

**By Bottomless Sea**

**This turn is dedicated to my beloved sister, My Shapeless Heart. Hey sis, here! Happy now? **

**Warning** : **OC **(give **_him _**a chance, okay? Thank you!(^⌣^))

* * *

** Turn 3.5 : "The Call"**

"You are dismissed."

Before they could take one step away, a ringing sound made them stop at their track before stared at the source of it which happened to be Aomine's phone. The tanned teen took the phone out from his pocket and flipped it open after seeing the caller ID.

"What it is, Satsuki?" he said while scratching the back of his neck with the other hand.

"…huh? Yeah, we're all here…we are at…" Aomine stopped before stared at Akashi as if asking for an approval. The latter just nodded in replied.

"We are at the park near Teikou Middle…huh? For what? Hey! Oi. Satsuki…! Cih, she hung up." Aomine cursed silently before flipping his phone back roughly.

Kise swore he heard a crack but didn't say anything. Seeing Aomine was nowhere in a good mood, he didn't want to receiving any wrath from the said teen.

The navy blue-haired teen tch-ed before stared at the rest of his former teammates. "Satsuki said we have to wait her, don't ask me why, she just said that before hanging up." He said with an annoyed tone.

There was a quick pause before all pairs of eyes wandering at the scarlet-haired teen. The said teen just smiled (smirked) slightly before saying,

"Let's wait for her, shall we?"

[0-0-0-0-0]

"Everyoneeeee! Sorry to keep you waiting!" shouted someone from afar. She was none other than Momoi Satsuki, their former manager, minus Aomine. Soon, the pinkette arrived in the group, slightly panting.

Aomine, who couldn't wait so patiently if not for Akashi who was gladly enough to pointing his scissor at Aomine's throat, wasted no time in asking the girl. "Oi, Satsuki! You better have a good reason for making me—us—wait!" he said with a growl. Frankly, his anger toward his so called childhood friend has lessen greatly since if not because of her arrival, that dangerous looking scissors will still be pointed at his throat. He silently shuddered at the thought.

"Wait!...*pant*…let me…*pant*…catch…ukh…my breath…*pant*…first…" she said while brushing some sweats off of her forehead.

"Here, Momoi-cchi. Drink it." Kise said as the blonde came in her side while offering a can of Pocari. Muttering the small thanks, Momoi drank the cool water inside, letting it wetting her dried throat. Man, it felt good and fresh.

"Fuuh, that was good!" she said while beaming. A slight cough caught her attention before she stared at her childhood friend, who's probably the one who coughing. "What?" she asked while blinking continuously.

Aomine stared at her with a don't-"what"-me-just-answer-the-question-dammit look. Momoi blinked several times before her eyes widened slightly, probably remembered the navy-haired teen's question.

"Eh? Didn't I mention it on phone?" she asked which earned her a twitch on Aomine's forehead. The latter was holding himself back from snapping at the sometimes-idiot girl in front of him.

"Err…, I guess I did…he he…sorry." She said sheepishly as she took out a laptop from the bag that she brought along. After putting the laptop on stable place, she turned to the group that once called the Generation of Miracles.

"Anyway, there's someone who wish to talk with you guys!" she said with a beaming smile planted on her beautiful face.

"Someone? Who, Momoi-cchi?" Kise asked curiously. Momoi just hummed happily before turned back to the laptop and started to messing with it. Regardless, the group walked closer to the pinkette who still busied herself with pressing this and that on the keyboard.

Soon though, a voice made them stopped before focused at Momoi who smiled brightly at whatever she was stared at.

"Thank you, Satsuki-nee."

"You're welcome~" Momoi said as she turned the laptop so that the once called Generation of Miracle could see what was on the screen.

Once the laptop screen is displayed clearly, a teenage about 13 years old, with a slightly spiky jet-black hair, a pair of captivating midnight-blue eyes, and a small smile (that looked suspiciously like a smirk in their opinion) was engraved on his face, came to their view.

"Long time no see, Nii-san tachi."

There was a small pause before it broke out by loud surprises. All of them have different reactions, minus Akashi who was nowhere to be seen in the group.

"You!" Aomine growled, utterly irritated at the sight of the pre-teen.

"Aaah!" Kise cried out in surprise.

"Ugh…" Midorima grunted slightly while knitting his eyebrows.

"Eh~" Murasakibara said before returning to consuming his snacks.

"Same goes to you, Ryoma-kun." Kuroko said with a small smile.

The pre-teen—Ryoma—smiled genuinely at the light blue-haired teen, "I miss everyone, especially you, Tetsuya nii-san." He said sincerely.

Kuroko couldn't help but smiling in return as he too missed the teen. It has been a long time, indeed. Two years exactly was the last time he did seen the boy-turned-teen-now. Remembering the memories made the light blue-haired teen's heart somewhat warm.

Murasakibara held out his hand that holding the snack in front of the laptop, "Wanna some, Ryo-chin?" he offered.

Ryoma stared at him before smiling a little, "No, thank you. Maybe next time, Atsushi nii-san." He said calmly.

"Okay then." Murasakibara said while shrugged before pulling his hand away. Ryoma brought his view back to watch closely the prodigies.

"Hmm…it seems like everyone's in the good condition," he began, "…and I see, you had changed a lot over the two years. Although, there are still some of you who kept the old habits back then." He said as he stared at Midorima, Kise, and Aomine with a mocking look.

"What does that mean, Ryoma-cchi?" Kise pouted. The asked teen just hummed teasingly while shrugged in replied.

"Shut up, you damn brat!" Aomine said with an annoyed plus angry tone.

"Make me." And Ryoma challenged with a smirk.

A vein popped out at the corner of Aomine's head, indicating that he was really pissed. Realizing this, Kise quickly stood up in front of Aomine in order to kept him in place before he went ahead and slammed Momoi's laptop into pieces.

"Maa… maa… Calm down, Aomine-cchi. Ryoma-cchi's just kidding…"He said, somewhat unsure, "…maybe…" He added quietly. After all, no one knows what was in the mind of that boy—no—teen. No one, except one person.

"Hmph, Oha-Asa had said that today Aries will create a chaos, and once again Oha-Asa was telling the truth." Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses.

Ryoma looked at him, slightly amused "still religiously as ever, hee Shintarou nii-san ... By the way, may I know what Aries is supposed lucky item for today?" He asked with a hint of playful tone.

"..."

"Well Shintarou nii-san?" Ryoma said as he raised an eyebrow delicately with a playful smile playing on his lips, somewhat taunting the leaves-haired teen.

Midorima grunted in defeat before aswered, "Red book." Of course without stared at the teen who looked amused and somewhat satisfied at that moment.

"Good enough." Ryoma said as he returned to stare back at the group intently. When he was about to open his mouth, someone's voice from behind the group beat him to it.

"Who might be you looking for?" said someone who was none other than Akashi Seijuurou. The young man was making his way toward the laptop and soon, he was standing in front of it. His heterochomatic eyes were looking straight at the small lens with a smirk planted on his face.

Ryoma was silent for a while, though his eyes were slightly narrowed. A heavy atmosphere engulfed the group as no one dared to speak. It was, until a smirk that similar to Akashi's found its way on the teen's face.

"You know it better than me." he replied casually.

"Is that so?" Akashi asked with a slightly amused tone.

"I'm genuinely sure it is." Ryoma answered while narrowing his eyes.

And then, the staring contest began.

The rest was stood-still in place, staring at the two, not knowing what else to do. Kise, our lovely energetic blonde puppy who usually be the one that broke this kind of situation, was unusually quite and calm. Well, not really calm actually. In fact, he was trembling ** his knees to the point they were ready to gave up anytime soon if not from Aomine's help in preventing the blonde from the sudden collapse.

As for Kuroko, the light-blue haired teen was suppressing the urge to sigh. The boy, Ryoma, is sure becoming like Akashi. The former captain of GoM was like a mentor to the jet-black haired teen two years ago after all…so; it wasn't a surprise to see the change in the said teen right now. Well, as for Akashi, the former captain of GoM didn't seem mind either. In fact, he was quite interested in that genius boy back then.

For short, they are similar yet different in many ways. Whatever is that, it was an amusing yet frightening situation when the two met. For example, like this one.

Everyone in there, except the two, was cringed at the event that behold in front of them. Who wouldn't be frightened to see two people interacted at one to another with that kind of way? Smirked creepily at each other-way, seriously? Furthermore, didn't they suppose to talk? Like what normal people did when they met again after not seeing each other for years? What the hell with that intent stares? Are they doing something called telepathy?

They gulped, with the exception of Murasakibara who must be likely munching and Kuroko who had been accustomed with this kind of interact (somewhat). This is what would happen if Akashi met again with his "apprentice". All they could do was hoped it didn't turn worse.

Ryoma's smirked widened as he said, "Long time no see, Seijuurou nii-san."

Widening his smirked as well, Akashi said "same goes to you,"

A pause.

"Brat."

The smirk in Ryoma's face suddenly faltered as soon as Akashi said those words.

"Tch." An annoyed expression was clearly shown in his face, "excuse me for my rude behavior, but didn't I tell you not to call me that, Seijuurou nii-san?"

Dropping his smirk, Akashi asked back without missing a single beat "and didn't I tell you not to order me around as well, Ryoma?" He asked with a threatening voice.

At that, Ryoma shut his mouth instantly with his eyes were slightly widened. And so, the silence was back again as a result.

For a moment, the heavy atmosphere came back with full force and somehow, the temperature was dropping instantly as well, making the rest of the two shivered a bit.

Ryoma then sighed after staring at those heterochromatic eyes for about less than 30 seconds, "right. Sorry for my rudeness." He admitted while closing his eyes and bringing his head down slightly. Akashi just stared at the teen before nodding.

Seeing the storms had calmed down, the long-forgotten Momoi began to speak, "umm…well, sorry to say this but Ryoma-kun," the said teen brought his gaze toward his pinkette cousin "yes, Satsuki-nee?"

"I think you have to finish your business- which I don't know what it could be-, quickly as possible. My laptop is almost running out of battery. I'm sorry; I forget to re-charge it last night." She said with a hint of a regret tone.

Ryoma sighed before closing his eyes, "It's fine. It won't take a long time though. After all, all I need is some exchange words. That's it." He said while shrugging. Opening both of his eyes, his gaze landed at the certain scarlet-haired teen.

"Well then," he said as he brought his hand beside him, with the palm turned upside.

With a smile he continued, "Shall we, Seijuurou nii-san?"

**_ To be Continue _**

A/N :

I'm sorry for the late update (again). My father has been confiscated my laptop (╥﹏╥) and I just got back to my hometown which mean limited internet access (ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟmuch to my own dismay.

By the way, how is it? Good? Bad?  
More importantly, it is readable? Or do I need a beta-reader? Please, let me know. I really do want to increase my writing skill (as well as my English). Don't I sound desperate? Ha ha.

That aside, thank you so much for those who following, favoriting, and reviewing this story of mine. I love you guys! *give a bear hug* :D

Anyway.. before I end this, I will announce something. The next turn will take a long time, I think. I'm not sure yet, but I have this feeling that I cannot update till next month, or worse months, due to school assignments' issue. Yeah, school is back. But still, I WILL update for sure and maybe the next turn will be longer than this one. That's all! I hope you're still looking forward to this story :3

See you at the next turn!

Until then,  
Regards,

**Bottomless Sea**

* * *

**_Sneak Peak_**** = Read at your own risk douzoooo :)****_  
_**  
_"Kurokocchi, are you okay?" Kise asked with a worry tone. "I'm fine, Kise-kun. Well then everyone, let's go inside". As they disappeared into the inn, unknowingly to them, there were eyes that watching every of their moves. The owner had a creepy smile and chuckle silently "…The time has come. It was the end of your turn, my dear Generation of Miracles." And the silhouette disappeared into the darkness._

.

.  
"Then, let me help you to find your way back to home. But first, I have to go back to my room, is that okay?" Kuroko asked gently to the boy in front of him. The boy then nodded in reply.

.

"Kufufufu. Got you, the phantom six-man." Someone said as it stared at the unconscious light-blue haired teen.

.  
.  
**"Turn 4 : Warning"**


End file.
